


【授权翻译】詹姆波特好蠢啊

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders, wolfstar, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 西里斯和莱姆斯觉得詹姆可能需要一副度数更高的眼镜了。他是真的看不见他眼皮子底下发生了什么吗？





	【授权翻译】詹姆波特好蠢啊

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [James Potter is Thick](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511141) by 2Padfoot00Moony7. 

> 弃权声明：本文作者为fanfiction.net上的2Padfoot00Moony7，一切角色属于罗琳。

只穿着西里斯衬衫的莱姆斯往后一躺，粗重地喘息着。西里斯精疲力尽地倒在他身边，撩开额前一缕被汗水濡湿的头发。

两人谁都没有看对方。直到他们的喘息平定后，西里斯才问道，“刚才那是真的吗？”

莱姆斯点点头，混着喉音喃喃：“我想是的。”

“好吧⋯⋯那我可以负责任地说，我们刚刚毁了我们的友谊，”西里斯气喘吁吁地说，但还是没有要穿上衣服或者从莱姆斯床上移开的意思。

“是的——”

“我这过的是什么日子啊！”詹姆哀号着走进来，一屁股坐在他们之间，“我真是不敢相信这儿的某些人！”

莱姆斯和西里斯双眼圆睁，交换了一个恐慌的眼神。他们瞬间爬了起来，两人同时想往对方身后躲，“呃——你好詹姆？”

“你可以给我来一杯你知道的，就，你床底下的火焰威士忌怎么样，月亮脸？”詹姆建议道。

“噢—呃—好的，行，”莱姆斯迅速爬下床，双膝着地，从床下拖出一个灰扑扑的瓶子。

“我发誓斯拉格霍恩教授恨我！首先他因为他妈的斯内普关我禁闭，然后，就在我发现莉莉也被关了禁闭的时候，她抱怨了一下他就放她走了！”詹姆手舞足蹈地说，时不时地挥挥手强调重点。

莱姆斯把瓶子塞到那只乱挥的手里，重新坐下来，向西里斯投去担忧的一瞥。西里斯耸了耸肩作为回应。

“在那之后——”詹姆停下不说了，眯眼盯着他自己的床，“我知道你一向没什么收拾大脚板，但为什么你的内裤会在我的床上？”

“呃——”西里斯支吾着，“你怎么知道它是我的，不是莱姆斯的？”

“因为我很确定莱姆斯永远不会穿上面写满了‘辣到烫手’的短裤，”詹姆不明就里地回答说。

“噢好吧，呃，我和莱姆斯在，呃，”他绝望地看了莱姆斯一眼，但莱姆斯看起来和西里斯一样词穷，“好吧，我们在⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯我们在想一个对付鼻涕精的新咒语，不过好像出了点问题。”

詹姆怀疑地看着他，但谢天谢地没有追问，“所以，那之后他又告诉我，我得把整个教室清理四遍，四遍啊！顺便说，还不能用魔法——”他又停顿了一下，这次对着灯罩皱了皱眉，“那上面为什么会有一条领带？”

“这真无理取闹，”莱姆斯顺着他的话说，“你刚说到哪儿来着？”

詹姆马上又回到他的故事中来，还是没有注意到他的好友汗流浃背、衣不蔽体，“就在这时，那个混蛋不小心——哈！不小心个屁！——把整瓶润滑魔药洒在了第一排桌子上，然后告诉我——”

詹姆又停顿了，莱姆斯叹了一口气。

“⋯⋯莱姆斯？”

“说吧詹姆？”

“你的床为什么被移动过了？”詹姆转头看向身后，原本抵着墙的床至少被挪动了4英寸。

“咒语⋯⋯？”

詹姆摇摇头，“咒语办不到。只能手动操作。”这一点詹姆在一年级的时候就发现了，当时他觉得自己的床离门太近，于是精确地向左移动了14厘米17毫米。

西里斯和莱姆斯又交换了一个恐慌的眼神。莱姆斯清了清嗓子，“我们，呃，在玩一个游戏。”

“一个游戏？”

莱姆斯小声尖叫了一下，连忙完成他不着边际的解释。“是的，我，呃，正在跟西里斯讲《宏大构想》（注1），你知道吧，就是那个麻瓜电视节目？于是他想把这里面的家具挪一挪，把它变得现代化一点你懂的。”

“⋯⋯然后你们挪了好几英寸？”

“西里斯无聊了就开始⋯⋯干别的事了。”好吧至少那部分是真的。

詹姆给了他们一个奇怪的眼神，但依旧下定决心要讲完他的故事，就放过了这事。“不管怎样⋯⋯我做完那一切之后，你们猜我撞见谁了？那个叫马尔福的家伙！他真是个讨厌鬼。他开始对我出言不逊，事实上是对你大脚板，说什么我只要多注意你一点，或许就会发现你上了那个‘奇怪的卢平小孩’，瞧他说的话啊月亮脸，哦我可好好笑了一场——”

莱姆斯和西里斯交换了一个难以置信的眼神，他们的朋友是在拒绝相信这一切么，还是只是他太蠢了？

詹姆开始盯着莱姆斯的脖颈，再一次忘了他的故事。西里斯在心里扇了自己一巴掌，因为詹姆紧盯着莱姆斯的脖子，一脸疑惑，“你有一个吻痕月亮脸。”

莱姆斯不自觉地抬起手摸了一下，冷冷地瞪了西里斯一眼，“是啊。”

“看起来挺新的，你有女朋友了还是怎么的？”

莱姆斯阴沉地笑了笑，“不完全是。”

“那⋯⋯它是怎么跑到你身上去的？”詹姆仍然揪着不放。

莱姆斯叹了口气，迅速思考着，“旧伤疤吧大概？我不知道⋯⋯”

詹姆放声大笑，“莱姆斯，我又不傻！”莱姆斯挑了挑眉毛。詹姆坐在两个几乎一丝不挂的人中间居然都还没有回过神来。“有人在不到一小时之前吻了你。”

“呃——”

“好啦，别害羞！是谁啊？”詹姆轻轻推了推他，眨眨眼，“是谁最后引起了我们月亮脸的注意啊？”

莱姆斯只想说，你怎么那么傻啊詹姆？但当着他的面，他只好说，“我还是不要说名字了吧。”

詹姆耸了耸肩，忍住了一个哈欠，“好吧⋯⋯反正我也累死了，我要睡了。明早见。”

等到詹姆安全地躺在帷幔之后，莱姆斯和西里斯转向彼此，目瞪口呆，“难道男学生会主席不该比这聪明一点点吗？”

—————————————————————————————————————————

几天后，西里斯和莱姆斯正在浴室玩的开心，门突然被推开了，又是詹姆。

莱姆斯迅速将西里斯推到地上，心跳加速地对詹姆微笑：“啊你好啊詹姆。”

“嘿月亮脸，”詹姆又打了个哈欠，伸了伸懒腰，开始解衬衫扣子。“啊啊！我讨厌早晨。”

莱姆斯拘谨地笑了笑，接着倒吸了一口凉气，因为西里斯开始吻他的腿，并且有逐渐上移的趋势。

詹姆走到另一头的淋浴头下；不知为什么他最喜欢那个淋浴头。他开始自顾自地唱歌，几乎完全无视了莱姆斯。

莱姆斯紧紧地抓住淋浴头，盯着自己的指关节用力到发白。他深吸一口气，偷偷地踢了西里斯一脚，“我也讨厌。”

詹姆站在淋浴头下，任凭热水冲击着胸膛，直到他难听的歌声最后变成小声的哼哼，“我还以为你是早起的鸟儿呢，莱姆斯。”

莱姆斯摇了摇头，他的手开始拧淋浴头，最后他直接放手了，又踢了踢西里斯，“有时候是，”他从牙缝里挤出话来，“其他时候某个讨厌的小、混、蛋会来捣乱。”

詹姆翻了个白眼，对他坏笑了一下，“西里斯又惹你了？”

“噢当然。”

“事实上我还在想他在哪里呢，”詹姆沉思着说，“他不在他的床上，所以我还以为他在这儿⋯⋯” 莱姆斯又喃喃着，非常努力地无视那只阿尼玛格斯⋯⋯“喔瞧，他的毛巾在这儿，”詹姆皱着眉头，凑近了看，“还有他的衣服，可他人在哪儿呢？”

“我—呃—”莱姆斯正欲开口，但西里斯直起了身，对詹姆露齿一笑，然后越过莱姆斯去拿洗发香波。

“不好意思，我的肥皂掉了，”他兴高采烈地告诉他们俩。

詹姆什么都没说，继续冲洗头发。突然他明白了什么，“等一下⋯你们俩为什么会共用一个淋浴头？”

莱姆斯和西里斯盯着对方，莱姆斯念叨着锁定魔咒什么的，西里斯则看着詹姆傻了眼，“那个⋯，呃，是，都是肥皂惹的祸！哈哈！是的！肥皂！我掉了我的肥皂，然后它一路滚到了莱姆斯的淋浴头下，我不得不过去捡它。”

詹姆点点头，说着“肥皂有时真的很烦”，然后关了花洒，用毛巾擦干身体，捡起他的衣服回宿舍了。莱姆斯摇了摇头，“难怪莉莉一直拒绝他。”

—————————————————————————————————————————

“我们这是在干嘛，西里斯？”莱姆斯喘不过气地问。他们正紧紧挤在一座雕像后面。

“自娱自乐。”西里斯简单地回答。

莱姆斯紧紧抓住西里斯的手，不让它靠近自己的裤子，“我是说…我们现在算什么？我觉得这远远超过了好朋友的范围。”

“你想我们是什么我们就是什么亲爱的，但是现在，我们还有十分钟所以我们可不可以不要说话了然后用嘴巴干点别的事呢？”西里斯友好地向他微笑，但是他的灰眼睛透出一丝野性。

莱姆斯叹了口气，但还是点了点头。

——————————————————

“噢，嗨，大家好，”詹姆灿烂地说。他刚拉开了扫帚储藏室的门，却发现他两个最好的朋友在里面挤作一团，两人都光着上身。“你们在干嘛呢？”

“捉迷藏。”他们异口同声地说。

“哦~你们在躲谁呢？”

“莉莉。”

“彼得。”

“呃—到底是谁？”

“他们俩。”莱姆斯说，悄悄从西里斯身边挪开了一点。

“好吧⋯⋯我要加入！腾点位置！”詹姆咧嘴笑了，挤到他们中间。“我也要脱掉我们的衬衫么，还是⋯⋯？”

西里斯和莱姆斯都无话可说。如果詹姆知道他刚刚要求加入的是什么的话⋯⋯

莱姆斯是最先回过神的。“呃，不用，你可以穿着。”

“那你们为什么不穿呢？”

莱姆斯此刻被西里斯重重压在后壁板上，只好轻哼一声算是回应。西里斯的手开始危险地往下伸。他露出一个小恶魔一般的微笑，背对詹姆给了他很大的优势。

“斯莱特林抓住了我们，”西里斯张口就来，“我们没机会咒回去⋯”莱姆斯轻轻地呻吟了一声，但很快把它掩饰成了咳嗽。

“哦，”詹姆说着，忽然扯到，“你们知道莉莉吧？你猜怎么着，她今天居然和我说话了！想象一下！她主动找我说话！”詹姆开心地叹了口气，“事实上，她是找我聊你们俩，说看见你们两个在图书馆？我告诉她你们大概在找一本书吧——”他对着他们皱起眉头，“月亮脸？”

“嗯⋯⋯”莱姆斯艰难地试图保持理智。

“你的手在西里斯的裤兜里做什么？”

莱姆斯无法连贯地思考，所以西里斯帮他回答了，“他在找活点地图，你大概得在裤子前面找找我亲爱的。”

无须多言了。  
————————————————————————————————————————

午夜，西里斯和莱姆斯正在西里斯的床上享受一个非常缠绵悱恻的吻，这时詹姆突然不知从什么地方冒了出来，坐在床尾，戏剧性地叹了一口气。

“我恨那家伙。我几乎都快和莉莉.伊万斯搭上话了，正儿八经的谈话，他偏偏要在这个时候出现，没来由地把我吼了一顿！”詹姆又叹口气，瞪着莱姆斯和西里斯，好像这是他们的错一样。

西里斯正压在莱姆斯身上，两人都没穿衣服，他们同时扭头看着詹姆，脸上写满震惊，定格在了原来的姿势。

“我知道！难以置信，是不是？所以我告诉他，语气非常之诚恳，我一点都不知道谁在他的教室里亲热。最精彩的是，他竟然骂了莉莉，莉莉！骂她不该和我待在一起！”

莱姆斯和西里斯还是什么都没说，只是莱姆斯的手从西里斯的脖子上滑了下来，他刚正把那只阿尼玛格斯拉向自己。

莱姆斯清了清喉咙，因为他觉得这太不像话了。就算是克拉布和高尔现在也该看出来他们两个在干嘛了。“詹姆⋯⋯你他妈的是瞎了吗？”他就差没嚷了。对，没错，他实在受不了再被打断了。

詹姆很快地眨了眨眼，“啥？”

西里斯叹气，“好好看看我们，詹姆，好好看。”

“⋯⋯然后？”

“事情就是你看到的样子。”西里斯低吼。

詹姆又皱起了眉。

“我们在滚床单。”莱姆斯尽量简单地告诉他。

让他们感到惊讶的是，詹姆爆发出大笑，“哈哈⋯⋯好吧，”他继续大笑，“哦你们两个！真是舍己为人！搞这么一出来让我高兴一点。”

莱姆斯和西里斯各挑起一根眉毛，“不，我们真的在一起了。”

“没必要再装了，你们俩的好意我心领了，”他对着他们哈哈大笑，“说得好像你们两个真的会滚床单似的！首先，你们俩都是直的啊！”

他们面面相觑，然后假装哈哈大笑，“是啊，哈哈，很高兴你喜欢。“西里斯说道，拍了拍詹姆的肩膀。

詹姆暗笑着站起身，“好吧谢了，哥们。算我欠你们的！”他继续笑着，摇头晃脑地爬回自己的床上。

“⋯⋯或许我们该等他自己发现？”西里斯建议道。

“那你就是说永远咯？”莱姆斯回答道，然后坚持他们重新开始刚刚的活动。

傻朋友能让生活变得更容易⋯⋯  
————————————————————————————————————————

“我们什么时候告诉他？”莱姆斯问道。在禁林里度过了特别火热的一段时光后，他们正返回公共休息室。

西里斯坏笑道：“我觉得我们干脆别说了。就一直找借口，直到他最后终于发现”

“好吧。那我们可能六十岁都还在找借口，然后某天他突然发现，原来我们一直住在一间只有一张床的公寓。但就算到那个时候，他可能也会认为只是你怕黑而已。”

西里斯冲他一笑，“这个嘛，我亲爱的，就是乐趣所在啊。”

莱姆斯也心领神会地笑了，“所以我们是在测试叉子能多傻多天真是吗？”

西里斯点头：“没错。”

————————————————————————————————————————

在黑暗的掩护下，詹姆潜行在禁书区。忽然他听见一个男生的声音大声地呻/吟着莱姆斯的名字。好奇宝宝詹姆于是循着声音摸了过去。

听到有脚步声，莱姆斯飞快地把一丝不挂的西里斯推出了他们俩藏身的壁龛。

西里斯迅速抓了一本书挡住下面。一束魔杖的光扫到他的身上，他竭尽所能地保持仅剩的尊严。“西里斯？”詹姆难以置信地说，“你在这儿干什么？”

西里斯显得很慌乱。他开始东拉西扯一些飞猴之类的废话（注2），夸张地作着手势，结果终于想起他似乎应该把书挡在某个特定的地方。他尴尬地脸红了。但很快冷静下来，“我来散步。”

“⋯⋯不穿衣服？”

西里斯耸耸肩，“我晚上裸睡的，懒得穿了。”

詹姆像一个傻瓜该做的那样乖乖地接受了这个理由，“好吧你赢了。月亮脸在这儿吗？”

“月、月亮脸？月亮脸为什么要在这儿？他不在这儿，我是说这么晚了他怎么会在这儿⋯⋯说什么傻话呢，月亮脸不在这儿，他当然不会在这儿——”

“西里斯？”

“嗯？詹姆？”

“闭嘴。”

“好的，抱歉。”两个男孩干站着，西里斯急切想着怎样才能让詹姆走开。而詹姆尽量不让自己的眼睛去看那本书。“呃⋯⋯你为什么想找月亮脸？”西里斯最后问道。

詹姆眨了眨眼，不确定地回答道，“我听到有人喊他的名字，所以想着过来打声招呼。”

“噢。”西里斯皱起眉头，“那你现在还在这干嘛？”

“我总不能把他一个人丢在图书馆吧！”詹姆坐在古老的木桌上。“说不定我们再也找不到他了，我要在这儿等他。”詹姆为自己的小玩笑咯咯笑了。“这么说，你确定你没见到他吗？”

“非常确定。”

“哦。喏他的魔杖在你旁边哎。”

西里斯跳了起来，又脸红了。一面诅咒着自己下流的思想一面结结巴巴地说，“哈、哈哈，这一定是那个狡猾的小狼人对我们的恶作剧！”

就在这时，一个穿戴整齐的莱姆斯从壁龛里走出来，微微笑着，不情愿地把视线从西里斯背后收回来。“啊你们好。没找到你的衣服大脚板，你得光着走回去了。”

西里斯看着他，瞪大了眼睛，“什、什么？”

莱姆斯翻了个白眼，“我们在找的，你的衣服。一定是被那些愚蠢的斯莱特林藏到别的地方了。”莱姆斯邪恶地窃笑着，“以及你不能带走那本书西里斯，我可不能允许你带走一本写蝻钩的交配习惯的书。”

西里斯在内心发誓月亮脸先生会死得很难看。不过当然要先等西里斯玩够了才能死。

“哇，斯莱特林一定很爱看你的裸体，西里斯，这是他们第二次用魔法脱你衣服了！”詹姆插话说，他从桌子上滑下来，“好啦，走吧，我们回去吧。”

莱姆斯和西里斯交换了一个惊讶的眼神，然后还是跟上了他。但他们走到最后一列书架时，莱姆斯停了下来，“把书放回去大脚板。”不然的话⋯⋯

西里斯撅起嘴，用眼神无声地乞求着。

但是莱姆斯摇了摇头，伸出手来要那本书。西里斯恨恨地瞪着他，不情愿地递了过去。

于是这就是麦格教授发现他们的样子：三个格兰芬多的学生凌晨四点在学校里闲逛。

一个完全裸着，一个忘我地哼着歌，还有一个看哪儿都不看西里斯的背后。

————————————————————————————————————————

“彼得又打呼噜了。”詹姆宣布道。他一屁股坐在沙发上，打了个哈欠。

正被西里斯压在墙上的莱姆斯同情地微笑着，推开西里斯坐到詹姆身边，尽力忽视掉绯红染上他的脸颊，以及他身上的每一颗纽扣都被解开了的事实。

“你刚飞过吗。”詹姆含混地说，他闭上眼睛,蜷起身子，忍住了另一个哈欠。

在狼人膝盖上坐得很舒服的西里斯大笑一声。莱姆斯试图把这只阿尼玛格斯推下去，但是西里斯拒绝让位，坚定地说，“他就是个傻瓜，我觉得他根本就注意不到。”

莱姆斯无法反驳。

“所以⋯⋯你又在月亮脸身上搞什么新的恶作剧吗？”詹姆随意地问道。此刻西里斯正在舔莱姆斯的耳朵。

“嗯，”西里斯回复说，用一只手扯掉了莱姆斯的衬衫，另一只手脱掉了他自己的。

“你在干什么？”莱姆斯耳语道。

“看看要多久詹姆才能发现，我们说好了地，”西里斯回答道，转而去吻莱姆斯的脖子。

詹姆点点头，“想必是这样的，你应该在彼得身上试试，会把他吓得魂飞魄散的。”

“我敢保证一定会的。”莱姆斯喃喃道，闭上眼睛，试图忘记詹姆正坐在那儿看着他们。

“西里斯？你到底在干什么？”

西里斯抬起头来，他正用牙齿拉开莱姆斯的拉链，“拉链卡住了，”他简单地回答了一句，又继续回去干他的事了。詹姆皱眉，莱姆斯不是几分钟前还在飞魁地奇吗？

莱姆斯仰头靠在沙发上，一只手揪住西里斯的头发，另一只手抓着垫子。他正在等詹姆哪一刻突然跳起来恶心得大叫。

时间一分一秒地过去，詹姆木然地望着他们，快要睡着了。

“OMG，这也太搞笑了吧！”几分钟后，莱姆斯嚷道。“叉子，你他妈是有多蠢啊！”

“什么意思？月亮脸？”

“我和西里斯在滚床单，”莱姆斯咬紧牙关告诉他，“你已经5次撞破我们了，简直够了。”他指着西里斯，严肃地告诉詹姆，“西里斯没有在修一个坏掉的拉链，他也没有睡着没有昏迷没有任何这类的事！”

詹姆点点头，不耐烦地挥挥手，“噢我知道！你们俩这几天就跟兔子一样疯搞，”他大笑道，“我又不蠢你知道的。”詹姆咯咯笑着，“喔⋯⋯不好意思，我忘了我们在玩‘你们编造蠢到家的理由还指望我买账’的游戏了！”

两人惊得下巴都掉下来了。

詹姆再次大笑，“你们的意思是，你们觉得我不知道？”

——THE END——

注1: Grand Designs，《宏大构想》是英国4台的一个电视节目，专门介绍不寻常的建筑构思和房屋项目。节目主持人是凯文·麦克劳，制作单位是Talkback Thames公司。这个节目在多个国家播出。  
注2:飞猴（flying monkeys）是弗兰克·鲍姆的《绿野仙踪》里面的角色，后用来指在滑稽或者讽刺的情形下，导致邪恶/恐惧的源头。


End file.
